This project is designed to thoroughly explore the metabolism of sulfur compounds in brain, with particular emphasis on the relationships of methionine, cystathionine and cystine. Enzymes and Co-factors involved in the interconversion of these compounds will be isolated and characterized. The significance of cystathionine to brain function, particularly primate brain, will be investigated.